


Good Girl Against the Wall

by TheWife101



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/M, Facial Hair, Finger Sucking, Genital Torture, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Magic Fingers, Molestation, Neck Kissing, POV First Person, Resistance, Resistance Play, Restraints, Teasing, Thumb-sucking, Tickling, Tongues, Torture, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWife101/pseuds/TheWife101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in the first person.<br/>Chris Evans the actor has a sexual encounter with an unnamed female. She seems hesitant, but can't control her urges as he dominates her.</p>
<p>*** PLEASE FIND MORE OF MY CHRIS EVANS FANFIC AT www.TheWife101.WordPress.com ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl Against the Wall

He throws me up against the wall, holding my wrists tight, even though I’m not struggling. He’s breathing on my neck, torturing me without kissing me right away.

“Chris, I can’t.” I sigh, even though I want to badly. He’s just heavy breathing all over my neck and face.

“Chris,” my breath taking over my voice “I… can’t…” I almost sound as though I’m having an orgasm already. “Chris…” I can’t stop him, and at this point I don’t want to, and he knows it.

He licks my neck and then kisses; then sucks. I feel pressure and tugging from his sucking, from his wet mouth. I close my eyes and let him do whatever he wants. I’m at his mercy, melting in his hands.

He quickly moves my hands together over my head and grabs both wrists with one hand, holding them there. He takes the other hand and places it over my neck, keeping me in place.  
He’s clearly wanting me to play, to resist, but I can’t; I can’t think straight to stop. I can’t remember why I needed to. I can’t think of anything but his hands on me, his breath, his smell, his need for me… and I’m lost in lust.

I’m wet so quick, I feel my cunt seep liquid like a flame below. Almost instinctively, my legs start to part for him. He pushes them further apart with his knee and props me up even more against the wall. My skirt rises with every move.

My mouth falls open and I’m heavy breathing with him. He kisses me softly, gently, rubbing his lips over mine, lip by lip, tongue and lip, again and again all while heavy breathing.  
His lips explore my mouth slowly, feeling every bump, every smooth plump wet surface. He’s kissing me so perfectly, I ache for more.

I try to move my hand to grab anything of his, but he holds tight. I gasp and sigh. He pulls away from my mouth, and still in close, he stares at me and doesn’t say a word.

He slides his hand from my neck with force down the front of my shirt, his fingers purposely feeling between my tits, pulling at my shirt to show more. He watches his hand move down further to my belly. His hand turns on it and he moves it around to my ribs and below, grabbing my flesh and pulling it.

His breathing, now subtle, is still deep with an open mouth as he watches my body tremble with anticipation. My eyes are closed and I can’t believe this is happening. My cunt is opening and closing, anxiously waiting for his cock, or fingers, or tongue to enter. I know I won’t be able to last long after that.

His hand is moving to my hip, he finds my hipbone and caresses it, tickling; making me jerk. Still holding my hands tight, he tickles again and again for his own amusement and my torment. I open my eyes, let out a playful moan and look at the ceiling. I can’t find it in me to look at him. I feel him watching my face, waiting for me to look back. Instead, I close my eyes again as I feel his hand move lower.

His fingers move together but one-by-one. It’s exquisite and excruciating. I try to move my hands again for fun, now wanting him to hold me back, and with a strong motion he wildly throws my wrists up and against the wall.

I open my eyes and make eye contact. I’m struck by an uncontrollable urge to breath heavy and beg.  
“Please…” is all I can manage to say. He says nothing, and smiles.

His blue eyes smile with his mouth and I notice his face is moving towards me. This time, as his fingers move ever so gently over my clothed spread lips below, his scruff catches my cheek, and he pushes my head up. It scratches and burns, but I love it. He moves his face against mine so that it slides for our lips to meet again. He uses the tips of his lips against the tips of mine, but doesn’t kiss me. I open my mouth and he opens his. We breathe together but our mouths don’t collide.

His fingers become dominant in our escapade. Through my clothes, he pushes them between my lips attempting to find my clit. I move slightly. 

His lips still following mine, but he’s still teasing me. I move forward to kiss him and he backs away with his mouth open. I moan in agony.  
The tips of his lips touch mine again with our mouths still open. Then I feel his tongue in my mouth. I lick it and he pulls it back. He tries again, and I close my mouth on his tongue and suck.

As I suck above, he pushes my clit around, below. His arm, exausted from holding my wrists let go, and my hands fall to my sides. His hand moves behind me and grabs my ass from behind, squeezing and pulling it forward against him, with his fingers between us.

Confused and seduced, I throw my hands up beside my head on either side. My fingers extend and feel lost.  
Then, I feel for his neck, pull at his shirt, then slide them down to his chest, gathering the material in frustration, all the while sucking his tongue.

His hands are moving quickly now, he’s obviously worked up. His fingers are groping my ass through my clothes. His breathing is getting faster as he starts to use his tongue I’m sucking on. The kiss gets harder with every second, as I try to keep up with his tongue movements.

His fingers move fast from the outside of my panties to gather my skirt. They go all the way under. He pushes two fingers through my lips, getting them wet, and then dips into me.

Frantic with his excited stern injection, I push him away by his chest and pant. He’s fast and pulls us together again, using my ass for leverage. 

This time, he stares at me while I’ve started my orgasm. He watches me intently; mouth open and eyes dilated. I open my eyes to see the blue looking back. I don’t want to look away this time as I start to climax. 

I’m holding it in. I try not to make noise as his fingers try to make me loud. He pumps into me fast and strong, using them as if it was his erection. I watch the top of his arm shake out of the corner of my eye. His movements below extending all the way up, as he makes me come. My face clearly displaying the orgasm I’m having, as I look like I’m in pain. I look deep into his eyes as he patiently waits for my clit to swell.

My hands clasp and pull on his shirt as I climax. My head moves back and my eyes close. My mouth open, but no noise. His fingers shake inside me. 

He slows while I come, I’m sure he wants to feel me squeeze his fingers tight. But he doesn’t stop. He pushes fast and deep, and holds there, pushing. I moan while I jolt. He does it again, and again I moan with the pleasure. I have to close my eyes, losing his blue, but cant stay away for long as my eyes quickly find his stare again as he holds still inside of me. I can clearly feel my cunt squeeze his fingers.

When I’ve finished, they slide out of me slowly and he immediately finds my swollen clit. He makes me jump and jerk with his flicks. My hands are gripping his shirt again, tightly this time. I need to look away as he’s torturing me again, watching my desperate movements. In an attempt to escape, I slide down the wall, collapsing to the floor and his hands let me go.

I look up at him from below, still in a submission state. I’m still at his mercy. I’m exausted and amazed. I’m in front of his jeans with his bulge so big, it’s almost piercing through. I can’t hide the fact that I’m looking directly at it, and I don’t want to.

He looks at me from above. He squats down on one knee. He opens his mouth and places a finger on my chin to lift my head. He moves to kiss me, as I open my mouth too, and instead, he slides his thumb in my mouth and presses it against my tongue. He rubs it, while holding my chin. I close my mouth around his thumb and begin to suck. He smiles and lets me suck, slightly pulling out and pushing in to help, and finally sliding it out of my mouth.

He stands back up slowly and places his hands on his hips staring down at me. 

He’s waiting for me. I know what he wants. I’m confident I can please him. 

With my mouth still hanging open, I get on my knees and pop his jeans open. I look up and see him watching.  
I look down to find his zipper and pull. I find his waistband and pull down, exposing his skin and hair.

I pull even further and his cock pops out. It’s very hard, wide and long; it’s perfect.  
I lick the tip, and keep my hands on his waistband. I find the back of his pants with my fingers and slowly pull down around the curve of his ass. He straddles a bit to keep his pants from falling down all the way.

One of my hands comes to the front for support. I take his base and continue to lick his tip gently with the end of my tongue. I hear a sigh from above. I look up and he’s closed his eyes. I watch his face as I round my lips around his end. My tongue gently flicks his tip inside my mouth as I move, and suck slowly, pulling off. I hear a pop from the suction. I’m still watching him as I take him back in my mouth. 

I bob just his tip a few times, then go as far as I can down his shaft slowly, making sure there is lots of wet to slide. His tip touches the back of my throat and slide, pulling him out. I move all the way down again, and pull out. My eyes are closed now. I feel every bump, every vein, every slippery inch of his beautiful member going ever so slowy; enjoying my time on him, and making sure he enjoys as well. My tounge explores, as I’m sure he’s enjoying every movement from the noises and breathing he lets escape.  
And just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, my second hand comes to play.

My fingers tickle the underside of his balls. They trickle them, as they move ever so slightly. And then I gather them in the palm of my hand push them around, up and into him, tugging and tickling.  
My mouth and tongue busy themselves, and my other hand against his base. 

I look up at him again and he’s watching me. I lock eyes every time I move my head back. I’m not pulling off anymore as I want him to spill. My lips start to contract, imitating the ones below. My tongue starts to get rough inside against his skin. I outline his tip, again and again knowing it’s his most sensitive spot. I’m always moving all the way, up and down his shaft, without taking his tip out.

My strides get faster and faster. He takes one of his hands and places it on the back of my head, just touching it.  
Then, after a few movements down his cock, he grips my hair, then releases. I try to look up, but my movements are imperative at this point, as he starts to peak. I hear a deep breath and a small excited exhale. And I hear it again, and again.  
I get eager for his liquid, and trickle my finger down and under his balls. My mouth and lips tighten around him. My tounge is flickering, and everything falls into place as I feel his grip in my hair tighten and hold. He’s coming.  
I give him a surprise by taking him all in, and moaning a low slow moan against his skin.

The liquid is hot as it shoots in my mouth. I slightly pull out, so it doesn’t make me choke. I’m surprised to hear no moans, just heavy breathing. His fingers have my hair in them. He’s holding my head and he slightly pushes it where he wants it, and I love it. He’s using me the way I want him to. 

As he finishes, his grip slowly loosens. His gets soft in my mouth. I do my best to clean as I suck. My hands loosen, my tounge now flowing with my mouth and my lips are very loose.

Before I let him out of my mouth, I reach around with both hands and finger the skin on his ass. I am trying to prolong the event to feel more of his skin behind him.  
As I pull off gently, I swallow. My hands let him go, and I find his waistband again, this time at the back. I pull up and over his smooth skin, covering it.

As Im still kneeling, he let’s my hair go. His hands come to his front and he pulls his waistband over himself. He opens his legs around me and sits on the floor in front of me. I purposely fall onto my hip, unravel my legs and place them over top of his. I inch closer, doing my best to press myself up against him, with my skirt wraveled around my hips, and panties touching his jeans.

His fingers move up my legs to under my panties, and they’re holding my ass. I lean in close and my fingers play with the necklace he’s wearing. A black leather string and a single black charm. I’m looking at it, as he rests his forhead against mine. His fingers squeeze the flesh on my ass as he says, “Good girl.”

I shyishly smile, giggle, look up and get tingles.  
I love being his bitch.


End file.
